Fraterie
by General Pingu
Summary: Je viens d'avoir le coup de foudre pour le frère du petit ami de mon propre frère ... amusant comme situation (Warning : Yaoi)
**Moi : Et voilà un autre OS, un peu en retard à cause de complication pendant mes vacances**
 **Zoé : Complication appelée : la flemme**  
 **Moi : Hey !**

 _Auteur : ZoeL304  
Titre : Fraterie _  
_Manga : BMF, UA_  
 _Pairing : Ryuga x Kyoya et Ryuto x Kakeru en fond_  
 _Resumé : Je viens d'avoir le coup de foudre pour le frère du petit ami de mon propre frère ... amusant comme situation (Warning : Yaoi)_  
 _Autre : Ryry OOC (Oui encore) et j'ai légèrement changé son physique (je le trouve canon comme ça)_  
 _Disclamer : Si BMF m'appartenait Ryry serait beaucoup plus présent dans la série, et je serais riche ... mais c'est pas le cas T^T_

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Fratrie

 _POV Kyoya_

Je suis vautré dans le canapé en regardant des émissions débiles à la télé. Mes parents ne sont pas là et mon frère est avec son copain dans sa chambre. Qu'est-ce que je peux me faire chier... Mon petit frère Kakeru sort avec Ryuto depuis à peu près un mois et ils se retrouvent à la maison la plus part du temps parce que apparemment ils ne peuvent pas aller chez les Atsuka. Ryuto Atsuka est un jeune garçon vraiment charmant, toujours le sourire aux lèvres, me faisant penser à un certain rouquin. Avec lui mon frère est heureux et ça se voit. Moi en attendant je me fais toujours chier, il n'y a rien d'intéressant à la télé à part des télé-réalités … Franchement je me demande si c'est réellement possible d'être aussi con que les participants ... à moins de ne pas avoir de cerveau je vois pas. Tiré de mes pensées, on vient de sonner à la porte, me doutant que c'est pas Kakeru qui va bouger ses fesses, trop occupé avec Ryuto, je me lève et vais ouvrir. Sur le palier je reste bouche-bée, j'ai comme l'impression que mon cœur vient d'être transpercé par une lance. Un Apollon se tien devant moi … Est-ce que c'est seulement possible d'être aussi sexy ! En le détaillant je remarque qu'il ressemble beaucoup à Ryuto mais en plus grand et plus musclé. Ses cheveux blancs ornés d'un mèche rouge sur la gauche lui tombent sur les épaules, par rapport à Ryuto ils sont plus long, sur l'arrière seulement, et la mèche rouge est de l'autre côté. Ses yeux d'or me regardent semblant me brûler de l'intérieur.

 **\- Ryuto est là ? Me demande-t-il simplement.**

Sa voix est grave et profonde, je mets un moment avant de me remettre du frisson que j'ai ressenti quand sa voix a pénétrée mes oreilles.

 **\- O-Oui, dans la chambre de Kakeru.**

 **\- Dites lui que son frère l'attends en bas. Merci.**

Ok … donc lui c'est le frère Atsuka, je viens d'avoir le coup de foudre pour le frère du petit ami de mon propre frère… amusant comme situation. Il redescend au rez-de-chaussé alors je rentre dans l'appart' prévenir Ryuto. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre et ne semble pas vouloir se calmer. J'entre dans la chambre de mon frère, sans gène et sans frapper bien sûr, et sans surprise je les vois tous les deux l'un au dessus de l'autre sur le lit en train de se bécoter, quand il me remarque enfin ils deviennent aussi rouge que des tomates.

 **\- Hey les jeunes, le frangin de Ryuto est passé, il l'attend en bas, informai-je en essayant d'avoir une voix normale.**

Je vois soudainement une étincelle de joie incontrôlée éclairer les yeux dorés de copain de mon frère.

 **\- Il est rentré ! Génial !**

Il embrasse vite fait Kakeru, nous dit au revoir et part comme un boulet de canon. Je crois que ça fait longtemps qu'ils ne se sont pas vu.

 **\- Tu sais comment il s'appelle le frère de Ryuto ? Demandai-je innocemment à Kakeru.**

 **\- Pas franchement, il a dut me parler de lui à peine une ou deux fois et il le surnomme Ryu… Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Pour rien, simple curiosité.**

Ryu … C'est marrant même dans les prénoms ils se ressemblent, du moins ils ont la même base. Je me dirige donc vers ma chambre et m'allonge sur mon lit un sourire un peu con sur les lèvres, revoyant son visage comme imprimé sur ma rétine.

* * *

Aujourd'hui au lycée j'ai bien l'intention de parler avec Ryuto, je veux en savoir un max sur son frère. Mais faut que je fasse gaffe sinon ça va paraître suspect. Bref à la pause de midi, au lieu de manger avec Ginga et sa bande, je vais manger avec mon frère et son amoureux. Ouais j'abandonne mes potes au profit d'information sur un canon que je ne connais pas. Je suis un connard je sais mes potes me le répètent assez souvent comme ça. Donc on commence à discuter de tout et de rien, jusqu'à dévier sur le sujet des familles.

 **\- En fait ça fait combien temps que tu ne l'as pas vu ton frangin ? Lui demandai-je tout aussi innocemment qu'hier.**

 **\- Hmmmm … trois mois à peu près.**

 **\- Il ne vit pas avec toi et tes parents ?**

 **\- Non … Ryu vit plus au nord.**

 **\- C'est marrant, je trouve que vous vous ressembler vraiment … même dans les prénoms.**

 **\- Tu l'as vu ? Demanda Kakeru l'air étonné.**

 **\- Bah ouais, fallait bien ouvrir la porte pour faire passer le mot à Ryuto.**

Je me demande si 'Keru est pas un peu con des fois … Ryuto se mit à rire.

 **\- Quand il vivait encore à la maison, on se ressemblait tellement qu'on nous confondait, aujourd'hui avec ses cheveux plus long et sa musculature ça ne marche plus trop. Et question prénom mes parents n'ont pas vu très original : Ryuga et Ryuto.**

Bingo j'ai son prénom, ça commence bien.

 **\- D'ailleurs, il serra là Samedi prochain.**

 **\- Cool.**

Je me retiens difficilement de sauter de joie, il serra là Samedi ! À la fin de la semaine, mes parents organisent une petite fête pour je ne sais trop quelle raison, et la famille Atsuka est invitée, donc il serra de la partie. Génial ! Ça me ferra une occasion pour faire sa connaissance, j'espère juste qu'on s'entendra. Enfin pour moi il n'y aucun problème, n'importe quel soit son caractère je m'adapterais. La question est est-ce que lui m'appréciera… Déjà que j'ai un caractère de merde.

 **\- Kyo t'es encore vivant ? Me demanda mon frère.**

 **\- De ?**

 **\- T'as l'air complètement ailleurs Kyoya, me signala Ryuto.**

 **\- J'étais en train de réfléchir … bon j'y vais on m'attend.**

 **\- Salut !**

Je prend mon plateau et sorts du réfectoire. Je suis vraiment trop impatient d'être samedi moi.

* * *

Enfin, Samedi ! Génial, mes parents me réveillent à 10 heures du mat' pour que je les aide à préparer la maison, les adultes mangeront ensemble dans la grande salle à manger et ados et enfants on serra dans la salle où se trouve les consoles et la deuxième télé. Vers 17 heures, je vais prendre ma douche et me prépare pour l'arrivé des invités. Je ne le montre pas mais en vrai je trépigne d'impatience de le voire à nouveau. Je finis d'attacher mon éternelle queue de cheval et vais dans le salon. Je me suis simplement habillé d'un jean large troué au niveau des genoux et d'un T-Shirt vert sombre moulant mais pas trop. Je suis chargé d'ouvrir aux invités quand ils arrivent. D'abord arrive la famille Yumiya et leur fils de 12 ans Kenta, ensuite les Hagane enfin juste le père Ryo et le fils Ginga un de mes potes du lycée, les parents Tendo et leur fils Yu, 14 ans un ami de Kakeru, et enfin ceux que j'attendais tant les Atsuka, le père les cheveux blancs et les yeux verts, la mère brune aux yeux ocres, Ryuto qui s'empresse d'embrasser Kakeru, ce qui au passage déplaît un peu à ses parents, et lui, toujours aussi beau que la dernière fois. Ses cheveux plus courts sur le devant, son ramenés en arrière en pic, alors que les plus longs à l'arrière sont coiffés en une gracieuse queue de cheval, un peu comme la mienne mais en plus longue _(en gros faut imaginer la coupe originale de Ryu avec une queue de cheval blanche en plus)_. Je les salut et les fais entrer. J'ai l'impression qu'à part mes parents, pas grand monde ne connaît Ryuga et que lui à part sa famille il ne connaît personne ... pas même mes parents. Je m'approche de lui, qui se tien tout seul au milieu des adultes qui n'ont l'air que d'étrangers à ses yeux, et lui tends la main.

 **\- Salut, on ne s'est pas présenté la dernière fois, Kyoya Tategami.**

 **\- Enchanté Kyoya, Ryuga Atsuka.**

Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'il a de la poigne. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre, oui encore ! Franchement je ne me suis jamais mis dans des états pareil, surtout envers un autre garçon, normalement je suis plutôt branché fille mais faut croire qu'il a su me faire balancer de l'autre côté de la balance ... C'est pas pour m'en déplaire. On va donc rejoindre Ginga, Kenta, Yu, Kakeru et Ryuto dans la salle d'à côté. Tout en mangeant tranquillement je discute avec lui, en incrustant par moment l'envahissant pote qu'est Ginga. Il ne sourit pas souvent, alors que moi je dois avoir l'air con avec mon sourire de merde, mais il était tout de même ouvert et il traite avec enthousiasme tout les sujets abordés. Il parlait de manière posé et calme, même si des fois il raconte des choses que je ne comprends pas vraiment. Il parle un instant dans son coin, marmonnant quelque chose et revient à moi. Il fait ça, en général, quand je lui pose une question. À un moment j'ai même eus l'impression qu'il parlait tout seul … même si ça peut paraître flippant, c'est vraiment trop mignon, il n'y a rien en lui que je ne trouve pas mignon ou attirant. Cet homme est parfait.

* * *

Vers la fin de la soirée, Kakeru et Ryuto sont dans la chambre de mon cadet, je vous laisse deviner ce qu'ils font, Yu et Kenta sont dans la grande salle en train d'embêter les adultes, Ginga dort comme un gros sac à moitié affalé sur moi, et moi je parle avec Ryuga. Bon par contre là Ginga es beaucoup trop lourd et trop proche de moi à mon goût, alors je le bouge sans délicatesse et il se casse la gueule. En tombant au sol il se réveille une seconde sort deux trois insultes incompréhensibles et se rendors, ce qui fait rire Ryuga … heureusement que je suis sur le canapé au j'aurais fondu sur place.

 **\- En fait, Ryuto m'a dit que tu ne vivais pas avec ta famille.**

 **\- Ouais c'est le cas.**

 **\- C'est indiscret de demander pourquoi ?**

 **\- Carrément ... mais je t'aime bien alors je veux bien te le dire.**

Whaaaaaaaat ?! J'ai bien entendu là ?! Il m'aime bien… c'est … c'est génial ! Je suis sur la bonne voie.

 **\- Pour la faire courte ça fait sept ans que je suis interné dans un HP (Hôpital Psychiatrique) au nord de la région.**

Wait ! Pause, une seconde là j'ai bien entendu ? C'est clair que c'est pas ça qui va m'empêcher de l'aimer mais je trouve ça bizarre parce qu'il a pas l'air du tout d'être fou. Je dois sûrement faire une tête bizarre à l'heure qu'il est, figé par la surprise.

 **\- Mais … mais … je sais pas je trouve ça bizarre … t'as pas l'air d'être … enfin … quelqu'un qui a sa place dans un HP, bredouillai-je difficilement.**

 **\- T'es pas le seul à penser ça.**

Un sourire amusé étira ses lèvres face à ma réaction… il est trop canon … ça m'énerve j'ai l'impression d'être une ado en pleine puberté à un concert d'un idole prépubert quand je suis avec lui … et je crois que je suis en train de rougir … Putain ! Calme toi Kyoya, tout va bien se passer … Je crois que je devrais penser à faire du yoga moi.

 **\- Mais du coup … pourquoi tu y es ?**

Je dois dire que ma question me mets un peu mal à l'aise… Il soupire et passe sa main dans ses cheveux. J'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il veut me tuer, est-ce seulement autorisé d'être aussi attirant, parce que là ça frise le délit. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur va exploser à battre aussi fort.

 **\- Je suis schizophrène.**

 **\- … C'est tout ? C'est pas une raison pour t'interner depuis sept ans.**

 **\- D'après mes parents si.**

Ok … Maintenant je comprends mieux son comportement durant la soirée, schizophrène … franchement ça le rend encore plus unique qu'il ne l'était déjà. Ça va paraître égoïste ce que je vais dire mais je le veux … je le veux rien qu'à moi et hors de question de partager, manquerait plus ça. Pendant le reste de la soirée, on discuta de tout et de rien, de choses plus ou moins personnelles et on s'était vachement rapproché, en une soirée, c'est dingue quand même. Pendant un instant j'étais au paradis, il était allongé sur le dos sur le canapé et moi j'étais sur le ventre sur lui, mes bras croisés sur son torse et ma tête sur mes mains. Là je suis aux anges … du moins je l'étais avant que sa mère ne vienne tout gâcher, lui disant qu'ils doivent rentrer. J'étais tellement bien avec lui que quand il est parti j'ai ressentit comme un vide, un froid à mes côtés. À l'heure actuelle je suis dans ma chambre allongé sur le lit, les yeux fermés, me remémorant cette soirée magique alors que les invités partent tous un à un.

* * *

Ça va faire plus de trois mois que je ne l'ai pas revu, d'après Ryuto il est reparti le lendemain de la fête. Ça m'énerve pourquoi je ne suis pas capable de tomber amoureux de quelqu'un de normal ! Moi comme un con je suis obligé d'avoir le coup de foudre pour un dieu vivant schizophrène interné dans un HP loin de chez nous… C'est tout moi ça, ne jamais choisir la facilité ... oui bah là pour une fois j'en aurais aimé de la facilité ! Ça me manque tellement de ne pas pouvoir le voir ou de ne pas pouvoir entendre sa voix grave, ça me rend malade. D'autant plus qu'à chaque fois que je vois Ryuto, je le vois lui et ça me déprime. D'ailleurs en parlant de l'énergumène, il se trouve qu'il est encore une fois dans la chambre de mon frère… Depuis que je connais Ryuga ce qu'ils peuvent m'énerver ces deux là à roucouler dans tout les coins de la maison. Je crois que je vais VRAIMENT devoir songer à prendre des cours de yoga là ça devient pas possible, je m'énerve pour un rien. Bon on frappe à la porte vl'à autre chose, je me dégage du canapé sur je suis affalé depuis plus de deux heures, remet mes cheveux lâches un peu en ordre et vais ouvrir la porte. Ok … est-ce que c'est possible d'avoir deux fois le coup de foudre pour la même personne ? Parce que je crois que ça vient de se produire. Comme la première fois il est là sur le palier me regardant de ses yeux d'or.

 **\- Salut Kyoya, Ryuto est là ?**

 **\- Euh oui, tu veux rentrer un instant ?**

Il accepte mon invitation, et avance dans le salon.

 **\- Tu sors comme ça tout les trois mois ? Lui demandai-je.**

 **\- Yep, pendant une semaine tous les trois mois je reviens ici… J'aimerais rentrer à la maison plus souvent mais je n'ai pas le droit.**

 **\- Ça doit pas être simple de ne pas voir sa famille souvent.**

 **\- Limite mes parents je m'en fiche, si ils m'ont foutu dans cet hôpital c'est qu'ils ont rien à foutre de ma gueule, mais le pire c'est de ne pas pouvoir voir Ryuto … ou toi depuis que je te connais.**

Il me fait un grand sourire … attends une minute ça veut dire quoi ça exactement ?! Que je lui manque… Ouais enfin n'en venons pas à des conclusion hâtives ça serait se faire de faux espoirs. Je l'emmène dans le salon et lui propose à boire. On commence à discuter tranquillement, on a pas perdu le lien qu'on a créé lors de la soirée. Mon cœur recommence à battre à une allure folle.

 **\- En fait, tu crois au coup de foudre ? Lui demandai-je en m'asseyant à côté de lui d'ailleurs au passage je crois que je rougis encore.**

 **\- Genre comme dans les films ?**

 **\- En vrai.**

 **\- C'est possible.**

Il me sourit, j'ai une incroyable envie de lui sauter dessus c'est dingue… euh attends, une seconde je pense pas que ça soit une simple envie. Quand je reprends mes esprits je me rends compte que ses lèvres sont sur les miennes … Elles sont si douces, si délicieuses … J'eus envie de me séparer de lui un peu honteux d'avoir fait ce que j'ai fait, mais je me ravise profitant de ce moment. Il ne me repousse pas, au contraire il répond. Il approfondit le baiser en posant une main dans mon cou et une sur mes hanches, rapprochant nos deux corps. Il se détacha de moi et me regarda.

 **\- Disons plutôt que depuis que je te connais j'ai tendance à croire à un peu tout.**

 **\- Et ça veut dire quoi ça ? Lui demandai-je un peu perplexe.**

 **\- Ça veut dire que avant je me contentais de regarder passer les jours invariablement en attendant ma semaine de sortie, maintenant je te vois illuminer mes sombres journées à l'asile et grâce à toi je crois même en l'amour.**

Si je ne suis pas rouge piment c'est un miracle, il vient de me faire une putain de déclaration !

 **\- Tu sais que tu me rends malade ? Lui dis-je avec un sourire.**

J'enroule mes bras autour de son coup et l'embrasse encore une fois.

 **\- Depuis que je t'ai vu pour la première fois, tu m'obsèdes, je t'aime à en crever**

 **\- Si avec ça c'est pas clair.**

Une fois de plus on partage un profond baiser plein d'amour. Il est assit sur le canapé et je suis sur ses genoux mes bras sont autour de son cou et mes mains se baladent dans ses longs cheveux lâches. Lui a une main dans mon dos, passant légèrement sous mon T-Shirt, et l'autre caresse ma nuque. Mais on se fait interrompre par nos frangins, qui sortaient de la chambre. J'adore voir la tête choquée de Kakeru alors que Ryuto a des étoiles dans les yeux, mais bon moi à l'heure actuelle je dois plus ressembler à une écrevisse qu'autre chose.

 **\- Je crois qu'on va rester encore un peu, t'en pense quoi Ryuto ?**

 **\- Ouais !**

 **\- Et c'est pas pour me déplaire, lui souriais-je.**

Il me prend dans ses bras et me demande où se trouve ma chambre. Je lui indique et on a passé le reste de l'après-midi ensemble. C'était tellement génial, je sens encore sur ma peau ses caresses brûlantes et ses baisers ardents, j'ai encore dans les narines son odeur délicate et dans les oreilles sa voix sensuelle.

Malgré le merveilleux moment qu'on a passé ensemble, il dut partir avec Ryuto et moi je rejoins mon cadet sur le canapé, je sors mon portable et parle par SMS avec Nile, mon meilleur ami. Le silence se fait entre Kakeru et moi lorsqu'il décide de parler.

 _(Attention discussion normale entre frères dans 5,4,3,2,1 … 0 ... vous êtes prévenus)_

 **\- On vous a entendu, tu sais.**

 **\- Hmpf, on cherchait pas spécialement à être discret mais bon.**

 **\- Dominant ou dominé ?**

 **\- Je te retourne la question.**

Il ne me répond pas tout de suite. Pendant la conversation je n'ai pas quitté mon portable des yeux alors que Kakeru zappe tranquillement de chaîne en chaîne. Il finit finalement par parler à nouveau.

 **\- Dominant, me dit-il simplement.**

 **\- Dominé, lui répondis-je dans le même esprit.**

Je lève les yeux vers lui. Il me fait vraiment une drôle de tête, il a les yeux grand ouvert et me regarde surpris avant de faire un petit sourire moqueur.

 **\- C'est marrant je te pensais plus sauvage que ça.**

 **\- Haha, dis ce que tu veux, Ryuga est la seul personne qui peut se venter de me dominer, une fois et pour toujours.**

 _(Voilà une discussion parfaitement normale disais-je ^^)_

La discussion s'arrête là, en même temps je ne vois pas l'intérêt de la continuer d'avantage.

* * *

Ryuto, Kakeru, Ryuga et moi on s'est vu toute la semaine où Ryuga était de sortie. Mais maintenant il est parti à nouveau, et il me manque. J'ai comme un poids sur tout le corps et un vide à la place du cœur, chaque jours où je me réveille en le sachant loin. Nile voit bien qu'il y a un truc qui ne va pas et il n'a de cesse de me le demander mais je me tais je n'ai pas envie d'étaler mon malheur sur les autres, surtout pas sur lui. Je lui ai dit pour notre relation mais pas en ce qui concerne ses petits problèmes mentaux. À force de ne pas pouvoir le voir je tombe en dépression, pendant trois mois en attendant qu'il revienne illuminer mes journées. Je ne suis plus rien en cours, je suis trèèèèèèès irritable, je ne mange pas beaucoup, je dors à peine … je veux le voir. Mon frère et Ryuto font tout pour me remonter le moral mais je dois dire que ça ne marche pas spécifiquement bien. Depuis le canapé, je regarde la porte et me rappelle les deux fois où je l'ai vu là attendant sur le palier, à chaque fois il m'a fait l'impression d'un prince charmant venant chercher sa princesse. Je soupire bruyamment pour la énième fois en une heure, ce qui attire le regard de Ryuto et Kakeru à quelques mètres de moi en train de jouer à la console.

 **\- On devrait faire quelque chose, il me fait de la peine comme ça, chuchota Kakeru pensant que je ne l'entend pas.**

 **\- T'inquiète c'est tout prévu, répond Ryuto du même jeu.**

 **\- De quoi ?**

Cette fois Ryuto chuchote quelque chose à Kakeru de sorte à ce que je ne puisse pas les entendre. Ils m'agacent.

 **\- Sérieux ! S'exclama Kakeru me faisant sauter mon canapé.**

 **\- Putain, mais merde ça va pas de gueuler comme ça ?! M'énervais-je.**

Zen, zen, zen … prends des cours de yoga Kyo depuis le temps que tu te dis ça il serait peut-être temps de t'y mettre… même si je pense que ça va m'énerver plus qu'autre chose.

 **\- Désolé Kyo.**

 **\- Tu m'emmerde 'Keru.**

Je l'entends soupirer mais je l'ignore et retourne à ma contemplation, lorsque j'entends trois coups frapper, je jette un œil vers mon frère : il fait la sourde oreille. Je soupire et me lève. Ils sont en plein combat et on l'air de se foutre royalement de ce qu'il se passe autour. Je vais à la porte et de mon air blasé j'ouvre la porte. Enfin blasé mais pas longtemps, une fois de plus il est là devant moi, il me fait un grand sourire et je lui saute dans les bras les larmes aux yeux.

 **-Ryu ! Tu m'as manqué !**

 **-Toi aussi tu m'as manqué mon chaton.**

Il m'embrasse fougueusement et on va dans le salon.

 **\- Tu vois je te l'avais bien dis, dit Ryuto à mon cadet en souriant.**

 **\- T'es trop fort.**

 **\- Maintenant on va voir qui c'est qui avait raison, sans le voir je sais qu'il sourit.**

On s'isole des plus jeunes dans ma chambre, on discute tranquillement lui me tenant dans ses bras musclés.

 **\- Mais comment ça se fait que tu sois sorti ? Ça fait deux mois que tu es reparti.**

 **\- J'ai atteint ma majorité hier et comme je n'étais dans cet hôpital que au bon désire de mes parent** s **, étant majeur et déclaré comme non-dangereux pour moi-même et pour autrui j'ai pus sortir … définitivement cette fois.**

 **\- Mais tu aurais du me le dire !**

 **\- Je voulais te faire la surprise.**

J'avoue que j'aurais aimé pouvoir être en colère de ne pas m'en avoir parler mais je n'y arrive pas je suis trop heureux pour ça… et sincèrement qui peut être en colère contre un homme aussi adorable que lui.

 **\- Faudra que je pense à t'acheter un cadeau d'anniversaire alors.**

 **\- Pas la peine, je l'ai déjà.**

Il m'allonge sur le lit, se met à califourchon sur moi et me sourire une lueur de malice, de gourmandise et de perversité dans les yeux.

 **\- Mon cadeau c'est toi.**

C'est marrant j'aurais juré qu'il n'y a pas trois secondes sa voix était moins sensuelle que ça, c'est pas non plus comme si ça me dérange. Il m'embrasse plein de passion.

 **\- Rattrapons le temps perdu.**

 _POV Normal_

Dans le salon les deux plus jeunes frères sont devant la console mais ne jouent pas, ils tendent l'oreille jusqu'à entendre ce qu'ils voulaient entendre, soit les gémissements de plaisir de leurs aînés.

 **\- J'ai gagné Kakeru, dit Ryuto en tirant la langue à son petit-copain.**

 **\- Fais gaffe ou celle là je la mords, rigola-t-il.**

La porte s'ouvrit laissant entrer les parents Tategami rentrant de leur travail.

 **\- Coucou maman, coucou papa ! Saluât vivement Kakeru.**

 **\- Ton frère n'est pas la 'Keru ? Demanda sa mère.**

 **\- Euh … Il est … occupé, répondit-il en évitant le regard de ses parents.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par-**

Elle se tue lorsqu'elle entendit les gémissement de son fils, elle rougit d'embarras alors que son mari lui rougissait de colère. D'un pas furieux il se dirigea vers le couloir où se trouvait la chambre de l'aîné de ses fils.

 **\- Je vais lui montrer moi !**

Son plus jeune fils se précipita devant lui et lui barra le passage.

 **\- Hey ! Papa ! Calme-toi, il vient juste de retrouver son copain, laisse les un peu tranquille … et c'est pas non-plus comme si tu peux te plaindre, tu fais pareil avec Maman.**

Leur parents étaient tous les deux rouge de gène et ne dirent plus rien, ils repartirent dans la cuisine sans dire un mot. Les deux plus jeunes se sourirent et reprirent leur jeu.

 _POV Kyoya_

Depuis son retour Ryuga est entré au lycée avec nous, il a fait la connaissance avec tout mes potes, aussi bizarre soit-ils, et je dois dire que Ryuga est très très très possessif, pire que moi. À chaque fois qu'un autre gars qu'il ne connaît pas il lui fait savoir que je lui appartiens, j'aime pas tant que ça être considérer comme un objet mais venant de lui … ça m'excite, non je ne suis pas en chaleur je le jure. Bref, bien qu'il soit hors de l'asile ça ne veux pas dire qu'il est guéri de sa schizophrénie alors des fois il parle tout seul ou marmonne dans son coin, comme il le faisait quand j'ai fais sa connaissance. À chaque fois qu'il fait ça je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le trouver mignon, mais en revanche ça fait flipper les gens de la classe, avoir un schizophrène aussi bien foutu que lui dans sa classe on ne voit pas ça tout les jours. D'ailleurs le fait qu'il soit bien foutu est un autre point un peu agaçant au niveau de toutes les filles qui essayent de le rendre hétéro … elles sont vraiment drôles, à chaque fois je leur fais comprendre qu'il est à moi et elles repartent en pleurant avant de réessayer le lendemain … elles sont coriaces ces choses.

Depuis qu'il est là avec moi, je vois les jours doucement passer à ses côtés, son sourire et ses yeux d'or illuminant mes journées. Je crois que j'ai trouvé ma définition du bonheur et elle tien en un prénom : Ryuga.

The End

* * *

 **Moi : Et voilà une mignonne petite histoire de finie :D**  
 **Zoé : Next !**  
 **Moi : J'espère que ça vous à plut ^-^**


End file.
